


Imagine…Getting Into The Holiday Spirit With The Doctor

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Doctor Who Collection [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: The holiday spirit finally arrives at the TARDIS.





	Imagine…Getting Into The Holiday Spirit With The Doctor

He leaned against the door with his arms crossed, a smirk on his face as he watched you dance to music, Christmas lights in hand as you wrapped them around the large pillars, climbing up them to get them higher and higher, before you slid down and moved onto the next.

You were so concentrated on decorating, you didn’t even notice him as you moved to and from the box of decorations, tinsel, a few baubles, and a fair amount of mistletoe hanging all around the TARDIS by the time you were done.

He could tell it was slightly messy, but he wouldn’t say anything.

Not when he knew how excited you were.

You smiled happily to yourself, backing down the ramp slightly to get a good look at everything.

“Perfect”.

“Yup!”

You jumped slightly when you felt his arms wrap around your waist, his chin settling on your shoulder.

“Some warning next time?”

He chuckled, his childish grin making it hard to be mad at him for even a single second.

“You like?”

He nodded, kissing your cheek, before he pulled his sonic screwdriver out.

“Just one more thing”.

He aimed it at the TARDIS console, the screwdriver lighting blue as the shrill sound started, a sudden flicker surrounding the top of the console.

“What are you doing?”

“Keep watching”, he instructed.

You watched as the flickering continued, before the image of a Christmas tree replaced the column.

“What…how does that look so real?”

“Well-I could get into it, but you’d be bored by the time I was done. So-let’s just say it’s a Christmas miracle, eh?”

You shook your head in amusement, turning in his arms, your hands slipping under his coat and wrapping around his waist.

“Thank you”.

You leaned up, giving him a soft kiss, before resting your head against his chest, just wanting to be in his arms for a few seconds.

You stood there for a while, neither of you saying or doing anything, before the Doctor began walking forward, taking you with him.

“Where are we going?”

He took a few more steps, not saying anything as he looked up, your eyes following his to see the mistletoe right above your heads.

“Dork”.

“That’s me”, he said, his head bobbing happily.

He stared into your eyes, before he leaned down, kissing you harder than before, his hands sliding down to grip your ass, as you slipped your tongue into his mouth.

“So-how about we go to the bedroom?” he asked after pulling away, breathless and flushed.

You grinned, biting his lip lightly and grabbing his hand, practically sprinting to the bedroom, desperate for some relief and pleasure after all the hours of decorating.


End file.
